Un, deux, trois Soleil
by Xhea
Summary: Un. Ils courent, vite, rient, beaucoup. Deux. Ils trépignent, ils sont prêts se stopper à l'énoncée de l'ordre. Trois. Voilà, le compte à rebours est terminé, stop. Soleil. Figez vous, souriez, riez, vivez. Thème 5 : Secret. Labbel SPPS / Week Enfance des Mages
1. Chapter 1

B'soir !

Bouah, encore moi pour encore une **week** qui ne se terminera peut-être jamais, qui sait ? Celle-ci concerne donc l'enfance des mages, organisées pour les aimables membres de la **SPPS** (POWA !). Et la flemme de rajouter quelque chose d'inintéressant :)

Ah si ! Ce thème là est respecté, mais n'est pas vraiment posé du point de vu d'un enfant. Il en concerne un très fortement, mais ça s'arrête là. Je m'excuse pour les puristes, mais voilà, c'est comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Thème :** Envol

**Centric :** Aquarius

**Rating :** K

**Spoil :** Amen. Chapitre 384, et les larmes qui vont avec.

* * *

**Envol**

* * *

D'ors et de poussières, elle sommeillait. Un jour elle avait été eau, si longtemps auparavant qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Sans doute un rêve, ou bien même la réminiscence d'une vie antérieure. Qu'importe. Pour l'heure, elle n'était plus que la prisonnière d'un serment avec lequel vivre était trop difficile. Une promesse de vie et de mort, un mot dont le destin s'était emparé pour lui voler sa vie, et l'offrir à un être qu'elle aurait tant aimé ne pas connaître. Quelqu'un qui soit différent de Layla, un être qu'elle puisse détester comme elle avait pu détester chacun de ses maîtres. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur cette petite mage, ce petit bout de femme qui avait le sourire de sa mère, et l'espoir de ses pairs. Un petit ange qui lui avait rappelait tout ce qu'elle n'était plus.

Et son envie de liberté avait repris le dessus, tandis que son amour pour cette enfant ne cessait de grandir. Du fond de son cœur, elle n'aspirait qu'à la protéger. Mais si fort que son amour pouvait être, le souvenir avait peu à peu pris le dessus. Elle rêvait d'eau. Et elle voulait à nouveau être cette eau, libre et limpide, chavirant et virant à volonté, insaisissable. Mais l'enfant était toujours là, et les responsabilités avec. Et Aquarius l'aimait trop, petite Lucy. Si fort que son cœur en explosait à chaque battement. Et son rêve d'eau se dispersait, comme un nuage au grès du vent.

Et alors que sa chimère n'avait jamais été aussi proche, elle voyait encore la petite fille pleurer. Elle ne voyait pas la femme, qu'elle se déchirait à appeler Layla. Non, c'était cette enfant souriante et rayonnante qu'elle avait en face d'elle, les yeux noyés de larmes et de détresse. Aquarius rêvait d'envol, de liberté et d'eau, depuis tant de temps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle aurait tant voulu continuer de vivre enchaîné à Lucy, prolonger cette vie de bonheur au côté de celle qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, _à la vie à la mort_.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain thème ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Blablabla... Bla !

* * *

**Thème :** Cicatrice

**Rating :** K+ peut-être ?

**Personnage :** Cana

**Spoil :** Que dalle !

_Merci les filles pour vos avis ! :)_

* * *

**Cicatrice**

* * *

Elle était très jeune, la première fois qu'elle avait touché son premier verre d'alcool. A vrai dire, elle n'en tirait aucune fierté. Elle en avait honte, même. Elle n'aimait pas ce goût, ni cette sensation de brûlure lorsque le liquide glissait le long de sa gorge. C'était trop agressif, trop dur, trop adulte. Pourtant, elle aimait particulièrement l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle buvait, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ses problèmes s'envolaient, sa tête était plus légère, et le rire n'était jamais bien loin. C'était euphorisant, de boire. C'était réconfortant. Elle oubliait de pleurer quand elle était saoule. C'est sûrement pour cette raison là qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, la première fois. Elle avait continué, continué, jusqu'à ce que son front touche la table.

Cette première fois-là, c'est le sommeil qui l'avait arrêtée. La douleur était si grande que même l'alcool n'avait pu l'aider à endiguer les larmes. Mais avec sa nouvelle amie, elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil, plus facilement, plus rapidement. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas refermé la plaie béante de son cœur d'enfant, mais elle l'avait aidé à oublier que son père à elle ne savait pas qui elle était.

Le lendemain de cette première fois, alors que les effets de l'alcool s'estompaient, la plaie s'était rouverte, avec le souvenir d'un homme qui souriait à d'autres enfants, à d'autres qu'elle. Cana n'avait trouvé qu'une seule thérapie contre ce mal, un seul remède pour fermer cette cicatrice à vif : boire, boire, et encore boire. Boire comme si sa vie en dépendait, boire parce qu'au moins quand elle était saoule, elle pouvait fermer les yeux. Et oublier.

* * *

_A vous ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

B'soir !

**Thème :** Magie

**Centric :** Vous verrez !

**Rating :** K

**Spoil :** Que pouic !

* * *

**Magie**

* * *

Le tout valsait, tournait, s'enroulait, dans une harmonie si belle et si pure que rien n'aurait pu la perturber. Il le savait, le sentait, le voyait, et c'était si beau, cet élan de vie, si fort qu'il en riait. C'était naturel, inné, un réflexe étonnant et surprenant, empli de curiosité. Et la magie autour de lui continuait à dessiner ses arabesques, créant de la vie là où n'y en avait pas, éloignant l'ombre pour ramener la lumière, de façon insolite et insolente. Elle disait non à la noirceur et oui au bonheur, créant dans les yeux des enfants une lueur de bonheur aux allures de candeurs.

Et il savait lui, il savait qu'au cœur de ce tourbillon de bonheur, une personne tenait le rôle de chef d'orchestre, pour donner de l'ordre à cette joyeuse assemblée. Son grand-père, maître de la magie, empereur des couleurs et du bonheur, régnant d'un sourire dans un masque de douceur. Petit Laxus n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et cette magie à laquelle il avait le don de donner vie, d'un souffle ou d'un rire, d'un soupçon d'indéfini. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans la magie, la voir valser, tourner, s'enrouler, obéir à son grand-père, et vivre une vie à part entière.

* * *

_J'espère que ce thème vous aura plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Voici la suite, depuis un an, de cette week sur l'enfance des mages. Je recommence très mal, puisque ce thème là, je ne le respecte pas vraiment. En effet, l'action se tient quelques années après la création de la Guilde, on va dire. Je viens de le finir, après avoir lu le dernier chapitre de Fairy Tail Zero. Je ne pense pas qu'il contienne de spoils, très franchement. Après, certes, si vous ne savez pas qui est Zera, ne lisez pas les enfants, vous ne comprendriez pas.

Ce drabble est assez bordélique en revanche. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur drabble, loin de là, mais j'aime l'idée général. Cette petite histoire qui parle de Mavis. Et Mavis qui s'adresse à Zera, comme un ultime adieu. Enfin bref, vous verrez, bonne lecture !

Et merci pour les lecteurs et reviewers :)

* * *

_Ceci n'est pas un conte. Ce n'est que l'histoire de nos vies, qui ont su créer quelque chose de fort, de beau, d'immuable. Et même le temps ne viendra pas à bout de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes indestructibles !_

* * *

-Zera. J'ai vu un futur dans lequel tout un tas de personne appelleraient cet endroit leur maison. Ils seront sans cesse partis à l'aventure, mais ils auront toujours un foyer à retrouver. C'est ce genre de guilde que je veux que Fairy Tail devienne.

C'était l'histoire d'une petite fée. Pleine de vie, d'entrain et de bonheur. Cette petite fée là avait le pouvoir de voir dans votre cœur, et de transformer la nuit en jour. Avec ses mots, elle savait vous faire changer d'avis, apaiser vos moindre maux. Elle vous métamorphosait.

Elle vous attrapait dans son antre de mystère, vous promettait mille et une merveilles. Et vous les offrait. Elle ne mentait jamais. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

La petite fée avait un jour fait une promesse plus importante que n'importe qu'elle autre. Celle d'une vie, d'une aventure. D'une place, dans le monde. Dans une famille. Elle avait fondé une guilde. Fairy Tail, la promesse d'une aventure éternelle, d'un mystère sans fin. D'une famille aimante, qui ne jugerez jamais ce que vous êtes, mais ce que vous faites. Et qui sait, les fées viendraient peut-être répondre elle-même, un beau jour ?

Puis un jour, cette petite fée s'envola. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là, toujours capable de vous percer à jour. Elle savait toujours qu'elle mot vous ferait changer d'avis, ou bien même vous apaiserez. La petite fée s'appelait Mavis. C'était le nom d'une magnifique fée, un peu comme un trésor que quelqu'un avait laissé là, ici-bas, comme remerciement.

_Merci pour ton amour et ton soutien._

_L'âme de Fairy Tail est éternelle._

* * *

_A très vite pour la suite ! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Je suis bien décidée à la terminer cette week, la preuve, voilà le thème secret.

Bonne lecture, et un gros merci à Dree' chérie pour ses reviews !

* * *

**Secret**

* * *

Au sein de grande tour du paradis, où régnait peine et chagrin, il existait un secret, connu de tous les enfants esclaves. Ce n'était pas tellement un secret défendu farouchement, plutôt un murmure qui résonnait dans toutes leurs petites oreilles, ignoré des gardes.

C'était une étrange rumeur qui vivait là-bas depuis toujours, depuis que le premier enfant avait été enchaîné. Depuis que la première larme avait coulé. Ce bruit qui courrait voulait qu'à chaque fois que les enfants fermaient les yeux, ensembles, ils se réunissaient dans un lieu étrange, connu d'eux seuls, et jalousement gardé. Ils se retrouvaient là-bas quand ils fuyaient les froides nuits d'hiver, et allumaient un feu, pour se moquer de leur ravisseur. Ils inventaient alors leur propre histoire, au déroulement plus heureux. C'était le genre d'histoire où le héros ne rencontrait jamais la moindre difficulté, puisqu'il était toujours plus fort que son ennemi. Il se jouait de lui, riait à son nez, et filait, avant même qu'il ne puisse l'attraper.

Et les nuits, à la tour du paradis, paraissaient moins froides, moins tristes. C'était leur secret à eux, enfants de la tour, un secret magique et fantastique.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à faire comme Dree', ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
